The American Experience
by katsie101
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends must go into hiding while Voldemort is rampaging the Wizard World, but must hide in America! Full of Romance, Adventure, Jealously, and the experience of a Muggle High school!
1. Chapter 1

The American Experience

Chapter One: A Call from the Ministry

"Mudscum, get out here at once!" Harry rubbed his eyes to see what all the yelling was about. "Mudscum" was another lovely nickname his Aunt Petunia had given him, like all of the others- Pukeface, Weasel, Psycho, and many more. Harry got up from his bed and stretched. Suddenly, a bolt of adrenaline shot through him, for he had remembered what had happened that past school year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was dead, and Voldemort had returned to power, and now the whole world was going to perish, if he was not stopped.

"I am coming!" Harry mumbled and slowly walked down the stairs from his bedroom, still in his boxers and nightshirt.

"Harry, you have a phone…..WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING! HOW DARE YOU COME DOWN IN AN UNSUITABLE OUTFIT! GO GET DRESSED NOW!" Petunia dropped the phone and gaped at Harry, like he was another species. Harry looked down at his pajamas, and didn't see anything unusual about it. He ignored Petunia and grabbed the phone.

"Hullo?" He asked sleepily. Who on earth would want to call him at seven in the morning.

"Harry! Harry! Are you there?" Suddenly Harry was wide awake.

"Minister, is it you? What happened! Is everything alright? Did something happen to…." Harry grew frantic. Why would the Minster call him on a phone?

"Calm down Harry, everything's alright, well except for Voldemort taking the world and….Oh never mind. Anyways, the reason why I am calling is about your protection. You see, it is extremely unsafe for you to be here when Voldemort is attacking. So, you, Ms. Granger, and the Weasley Children will be accompanying you on a…er…excursion."

"An excursion? What do you mean?"

"Let's just say you will be going on a vacation…yes, a vacation. You see Harry, you and your friends will be traveling to America." The minister said this part very quietly.

"AMERICA!"

"Yes Harry, shh, be quiet. You will be traveling to America via Muggle transportation. This way, you will be out of our way, and in hiding, while we try to get rid of Voldemort. You and your friends will stay there for a couple of weeks in hiding, well of course you will be able to poke around, but you will stay there until we need your help."

"But you need my help now!" Harry couldn't believe he was being shipped away in the most important time of need. Of course it would be fun to go away, but it was not the right choice.

"Minister you don't understand. You need…."

"Harry, the decision has been made."

"But…"

"No buts Harry, you are to follow these orders. And no mischief, or escaping. You will have a close watch on you and your friends.

"But…"

"The decision is final, Harry. Now go pack your bags. You will be picked up with your friends at quarter of seven in the morning. Have a good night's rest. Good day!" And with that, the phone was dead.

"Harry! Harry! ANSWER ME YOU IDIOT! NOW GO CHANGE! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY! HOW DARE…"

"I am leaving tomorrow." Harry said calmly.

"HOW DARE YOU….What was that?" Petunia's beet red face suddenly became happy.

" I said I am leaving for America tomorrow. For a few weeks."

"Vernon! VERNON! VERNON GET YOUR RUDDY BUTT OFF THE COUCH! THE BOY IS LEAVING!!" Suddenly, Vernon rushed into the room. Petunia and Vernon started to dance and skip around the kitchen, and whooped with happiness. Harry quietly left the awkward moment of happiness to pack his bags.

Good bye England, hello America!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Strange Flying Device

The next morning, Harry was greeted by a loud knock at the front door of number 4 Privet Drive. The Dursley's had left the night before on a cruise, excited that Harry would not have to live with them anymore, at least for a few weeks, so there was no screeching of annoyance.

Harry walked down the stairs with his suitcases, already in his clothes. He had decided on a pair of jeans and blue tight t-shirt, showing off his powerful abs. He wore no glasses, since he had decided to wear contacts for a change. His green eyes blared stronger than before, since he had no frame to hide behind. He opened the door was greeted with a strong hug from both Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh Harry, we were so worried that…Oh never mind. Isn't this exciting! I have never been to America before…..Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Hermione started to ramble on about sightseeing, while Harry was still looking at Ginny. Ginny looked eye boggling. Her hair had grown a considerate amount; it was all the way down to her hips. Her brown eyes were sparkling and her lips were rose red. All Harry wanted to do was hug her deeply, but couldn't since her brother was standing right there.

"Oy Harry!" Ron, his best friend for life came striding up to him. They slapped each other on the back.

"Where are Fred and George?"

"They're at my Uncle's House. Some way, they weaseled out of going to AMERICA!" He spat the word, like it was some deadly disease.

"Well I guest we know where your last name comes from, WEASLY!" Harry chuckled, and Ron shook his head.

"Hey, what's so bad about America?" Hermione piped in.

"I am perfectly fine where I am, thank you very much." Ron muttered.

Suddenly a black car drove up to the house, with the Minister in it.

"Hello there! Hop in, quickly! We don't have much time." The Minister poked his head out and rushed everyone into the car. "Now, since we don't have much time to explain everything I am going to give you this handout about the instructions….Good luck!" And with that, the Minister of Magic left the alone, leaving the car to drive on its own.

"Oooh! What does it say? What does it say?" Ginny was overwhelmed by curiosity.

"Here's what it says." Hermione began to read the instructions of the list.

_First you are to go on a Muggle Flying Device called an Aeroplane. You will find the tickets in each of your pockets. You must check into the airport and go on the plane. The plane will be arriving in a State called New York._

_You are to get off of the plane, and you may find something to eat._

_A taxi-car, labeled The Cab Express will pull up outside of the airport. The cab will take you to your rooms in a hotel where you will be living._

_You will be attending a Muggle High School. A bus will pick you up on the weekdays at seven in the morning. You must be prepared._

_When you check in the hotel, your school bags will be awaiting in your room._

_Remember: No magic, be safe and have fun!_

"What in the world is an Arplane?" Ron asked.

"It's called an A-R-O-P-L-A-N-E for your information." Hermione answered knowingly. "It's like your flying car, except it's much bigger and holds a lot of people."

"Lovely." Ron grimaced.

"Well at least we will be all together." Harry answered, but not with much happiness.

" Fun, fun, fun." Ginny mumbled. The rest of the car ride was quite, for everyone except for Hermione did not know what to expect. When they arrived at the Airport, they left the car with their bags and walked toward the front door.

" It says we need to be called C-7. Oh, I think that's right over there." The foursome shuffled over to the gate, but before they entered a security guard stopped them.

" Where d'ya think all o' ya er goin'?"

"To C-7 govna." Ron answered.

" Well before ya go laddie, ya have to go to get ya and yur bags checked?"

"I don't want to get my bags checked, now let me through!" Ron tried to push pass the security guard. "Stup…Shoot, I can't use magic." He mumbled.

"Come on Ron, we're going to miss our flight, let's just follow the man's orders." Hermione yelled.

"Fine. But let me tell ya…" Ron pointed a finger at the Security guard.

"Ron! Let's go." Hermione ran to Ron and gave him a big kiss.

"Whoa. Now I'm listening." The group left to go get their bags checked, which a very interesting experience was.

"Now what is this?" Harry asked.

"They use this weapon to check your clothes and bags to make sure you aren't carrying any weapons on board." Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Ron and Ginny said in unison. They did as Hermione instructed.

"Pardon me miss, but when you went through the scanner, it beeped. Meaning that you have more metal on you. Can you please remove all the metal you have?" Another guard approached Hermione as she walked passed the scanner.

"Fine." She removed everything else and walked through the scanner again. It beeped, again.

" I am sorry, but you are going to have to come over here so we can check you more thoroughly." Hermione blushed and the others looked curiously.

The man, who seemed pleased at what he was doing, instructed Hermione to hold her hands out so he could check her. The man then instructed Hermione to remove her shirt and pants so he could check even more closely.

"I am likin' this." Mumbled Ron, while Ginny slapped his face. Hermione blushed even more fiercely. The man then told her everything was ok, and asked for her number. Hermione punched him in the face, and left.

Harry and Ron were cracking up, and Hermione would not talk to any of them. When they finally arrived at the gate, the plane was just boarding. They each looked at their row and seat numbers.

"I am C-28." Said Hermione.

"I am C-12. Darn it!" Ron muttered.

"I am C-8." Ginny said.

"And I am C-2. I can't believe we aren't sitting next one another!


End file.
